


Shadowhunters in 5 words

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fun, Love, M/M, Other, mix, tradgedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: This will be a collection of many One ShotsThe idea came to me years ago when I was bored.I asked a friend for 5 words and then wrote a story were every one of it will be in it.So this also will be more a request to everyone who like to joiny'all can send me 5 words (In the commies)& the next time I'm bored I'll write a FanFic with themIn this Collage all will be Shadowhunters related





	Shadowhunters in 5 words

5 words

wallflower - anomaly - tryst - sycophant - grave

**by lyra**

 

She never was a **wallflower**. She had to be strong her whole life or at least she thought she had to. It wasn’t hard, it just was her life. She had grown into it and felt comfortable with being a badass.

But today Izzy was nervous.

She was really nervous. It’s not that she had no feelings or that she never had been nervous before, she wasn’t a block of ice. But that she drink the third coffee this evening doesn’t make her inner shaking better.

She had thought about the plus and minus on and on and in the end she had take the advice she gave Alec months ago and just go for it.

Maybe she should have asked Magnus for a restaurant tip but he was on vacation with her brother. After all that had happened, they had a right to have a good time. She also couldn’t ask her brother for advices for the same reason. Also Jace got Clary back and they finally were happy. She couldn’t remember them being out of the room the last days. So they hadn’t been an option either.

But not everything had a good end. People she had cared about died. Even if she never had strong feelings for them, to lose them in the war, was nothing she had wished for. To sit here now and think about all of them only made her feel more lost and alone.

But all this wasn’t that what makes her nervous today. It was him.

The only thing that was different to her whole life. The one that didn’t fit in. Not into the thinking of the Clave. Not into her stereotype that mostly had been **sycophant** s who only want a **tryst** and run off the next day. Not into her being the cool badass. He makes her weak, at least inside. He was the **anomaly** that shouldn’t exist. But he did and she was glad for it.

 

“Hey. What’s up?” she heard his voice.

Her eyes went up to him as if she couldn’t believe that he really came.

“I haven’t heard of you since the war and now you text me and ordered me to come here as soon as possible. Is everything all right, Izzy? I mean its quiet a restaurant you choose to meet. I never saw this one before. With all this candles and the red-gold decoration it seems a bit expensive.  It more looks like a place for an important date.”

Izzy blushed a bit and her eyes wandered down to the table again. She never had realized before that there was something she need in her life, like everybody else.

Simon blinks twice, when he saw her blush.

“Wait. Is that a date?”

She swallowed once than nodded.

“I like that, Isabelle.” His soft voice came to her. When she looked up again she could see his heart warming smile. In this moment she swore to herself that she would never let anything happen to him. She would never stay at his **grave**.


End file.
